The Psychologist
by ANBUyoru16
Summary: Inuyasha is being haunted by strange dreams, and thinks he's going crazy. Will Kagome be able to help him?
1. Deja Vu

Chapter 1 Déjà VÅ±  
  
Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a girl who didn't own Inuyasha. The End. Author's Notes: You Guys! I got NO reviews for the Parts 2&3 of The Four Books of Ramen! Was it the summary? You must check it out; it's the longest thing I've ever written!  
  
Kagome dropped her briefcase in the hall on the way to her office. She groaned and bent down to pick them up, when someone startled her by stooping down next to her.  
"Oh!" said Kagome. "Mr. Bishonen! I'm so clumsy!" She hurriedly gathered her papers off of the floor, and blushed.  
"Higurashi," said Hojo. "Are you okay? You seem pretty exhausted lately. Maybe you should consider taking the day off."  
"What?" she asked. "Oh, no, I couldn't. I'm fine, really!" She dusted herself off. "I just... lost my grip, that's all." She pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose. "Besides, didn't you say I had an appointment today?"  
"Oh, yes, how could I have forgotten?" Hojo asked rhetorically. "Actually, he's waiting in your office right now." Kagome's jaw dropped.  
"He?" she asked. She'd never had a session with a male client before. Hojo busied himself with straightening his tie.  
"Didn't I tell you?" asked Hojo. "Mr. Wolfe was originally assigned to him, but he is out of town due to an unfortunate family tragedy." Kagome hung her head.  
"Mr. Bishonen, I don't think I can do this," said Kagome. "I've never met with a male client before, I'm not ready!"  
"Nonsense, Higurashi!" Hojo said, grinning. "You'll do fine." He rubbed her shoulders like a coach would rub a boxer's shoulders. Kagome inhaled deeply. "That's it, relax," said Hojo. He slapped her back enthusiastically. "Now, go get him, Tiger!" She slowly approached her office door, then opened it and strutted inside fearlessly. Hojo smirked to himself. "She wants me."  
Kagome was more than surprised when she saw her client. He wore a hat much like a reporter's, had long white hair, piercing golden eyes, and the audacity to have seated himself at Kagome's desk and sip the coffee that her favorite young intern had thoughtfully prepared for her. He stared at her over the rim of the cup, then raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Are you just going to stand there collecting dust in your mouth, or are you going to close the door?"  
Kagome stopped gawking and shut the door behind her. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand, and scanned the room for a place to sit, like a new kid on the first day of school. Inuyasha could tell she was nervous. He smirked, and set the coffee down.  
"So," said Kagome, opting not to sit. She picked up a clipboard from her desk. "You're Inuyasha... hmm, there doesn't appear to be a last name here." She raised her head and looked at him questioningly.  
"That's because I didn't right one," he replied snidely. "Why? You gonna do something about it?" Kagome blinked, and looked back down at the clipboard, ignoring his question. She looked the paper up and down for something to talk about, but found nothing, so she settled with introducing herself.  
"Hi, My name's Kagome Higurashi," she said. She held out her hand over the table, and Inuyasha took it, and then let go immediately. When their hands touched, Inuyasha felt warmth spread throughout his body, and his ears twitched, almost as if she'd touched them before. "Um," said Kagome, "Why don't you take off your hat?" She'd just experienced the incredible urge to snatch that hat off and... pet him?  
"I'd rather not, thank you," he said coldly, obviously displeased with the feeling her hand had given him. Kagome realized that he must have felt the strange sensation, too. She cleared her throat.  
"Do you have anything you'd like to talk about?" she asked. He looked directly at her, and sighed. She saw that his teeth were abnormally sharp, but strangely, she wasn't surprised. In fact, she'd taken to staring at his lips. He noticed, and coughed loudly.  
"Lately, I've been having these... dreams..." He paused, uncertain of how to explain it. "I... think I'm going insane." Kagome sat down in a nearby chair. She could feel it now. She knew this man, but from where? 


	2. Grand Theft Java

Chapter 2 Grand Theft Java  
  
Disclaimer: I AM Rumiko Takahashi. I own Inuyasha. Psyche! Author's Notes: Special thanks to Draconic Ban-sidhea and Tomo223 for reviewing. I just posted this yesterday! Enjoy!  
  
"Um, all right," Kagome said quietly, trying to figure out what was so familiar about him. "What makes you think you're going insane?" She tried to focus. Maybe he would say something that would help her remember.  
"Well, I mostly dream of..." He hesitated, eyeing her curiously, and continued. "...Killing." Kagome looked at the floor thoughtfully, and then motioned with her hand for him to continue. He took a breath. "Like," he paused, and sighed, "Massacres. Brutal, bloody warfare. Heartless murders." He looked at Kagome for an answer, and was almost shocked out of his seat when he saw her studying him. Her face was so familiar...  
"So, these are recurring dreams?" she asked after a while. He nodded. She thought about it, but something about him kept nagging at her. She couldn't stay focused. This was all too familiar, not just him, but the dreams he was describing. She'd been dreaming similar dreams lately, and they kept her awake. Could she be going crazy? No, impossible. She was a psychiatrist; that was absurd. She shook her head and returned her attention to Inuyasha, who was now studying her. "Do you know who was doing the killing?" she asked. He nodded, but didn't answer right away. "Who was it?" she pressed.  
"It was me," he said slowly. She closed her eyes, and as if on cue, a wave of recognition washed over her, but she couldn't follow it. "But," said Inuyasha, "It wasn't only me." Kagome opened her eyes. "There was someone else..."  
"Who?" she asked. Inuyasha thought hard, and then shook his head.  
"I don't know," he said. He lifted Kagome's coffee cup to his lips and took a long draw from it, glaring at her all the while. Kagome avoided his intense gaze.  
"Um," she said, swallowing to soothe her uncomfortably dry throat. "Do you dream of anything else?" Inuyasha's glare softened into a look of sadness.  
"She... she shot me with her arrow," he said. "She... betrayed me... I couldn't move..."  
"Who?" asked Kagome.  
"The guardian of the evil gem," he replied bitterly. "I took it after she betrayed me, and then... she killed me." Kagome studied his face, and realized he was recalling his dream as if it were a memory. They were silent for a while, until he spoke again. "Then, there was a girl." He looked directly at her. "She looked just like the one who betrayed me. She was in trouble, but I hated her, because she looked like the traitor. But then she freed me, so I saved her." Kagome's eyes widened as the memory played like a movie in her head. She was running from a monster, she fell, he was there. Kagome sat in a daze as she tried to remember what he had called her.  
"What did you call me?" she asked.  
"Eh?" he said.  
"Nothing," she replied. He eyed her skeptically, got up, picked up the coffee, and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" she asked. He paused at the door, and turned to look at her.  
"To work," he said. He walked out.  
"Wait, that's my-"  
SLAM! The door was shut in her face.  
"Coffee," she finished to herself. 


	3. Rendezvous

Chapter 3 Rendezvous  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing witty today. I simply don't own Inuyasha. Author's note: Hi, I'm back, and I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers for nagging me to complete these stories. Without you, I probably never would have finished, so this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reminded me how much I love writing. Enjoy!  
  
"And he stole your coffee?" asked Sango before sipping her tea. "What kind of a nut job is he?"  
"That's what I'd like to find out," replied Kagome, pouring cream into her coffee. "I almost dozed off during my session with Kanna, and you know how she gets."  
"Is that the one who always wears white and carries the mirror around?" asked Sango. "What's her problem, anyway?"  
"She doesn't seem to have any emotions," said Kagome, playing with her salad. "She believes that her rusty old mirror is magic." Kagome shrugged and took a bite of a salmon flavored onigiri. Sango looked at her watch.  
"Where's Miroku?" she asked. "He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago! He's late!"  
"Fashionably, of course," said Miroku, nearly scaring Sango out of her scrubs.  
"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" she screamed, delivering a swift right hook to Miroku's jaw. He blinked, and took a seat at the small café table.  
"Ouch, Sango," He said, rubbing his chin. "Are you sure you hit me hard enough?"  
"Serves you right for scaring me, you punk," Sango huffed.  
"Noted," winced Miroku.  
"Oh, suck it up, Miroku," said Kagome. "You've been through worse." She looked pointedly at Miroku's gloved hand.  
"Yea, that must have hurt," said Sango, staring at his hand. "I'd hate to have my hand torn apart by a wild boar." Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
"I thought you accidentally lit your hand on fire when you were trying to light a cigar," she said. Miroku grinned nervously.  
"Ah, I did," he said. "That's why the wild boar came. It obviously smelled my hand roasting, and came to feast upon it."  
"Miroku," said Sango. "I think you're-" She was cut off by the ringing of her pager. She took it from the clip on her hip and read the scrolling message. She sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's an emergency, I have to go. Waiter, could you bring the check? Oh, damn it! Where's my purse?"  
"I'll pay," said Miroku, searching the inside of his jacket for his wallet.  
"Nonsense, Miroku, you haven't even eaten," said Kagome, reaching into her purse. "I'll pay.  
"You paid last time, and Sango paid before that," argued Miroku. "I will pay."  
"NO. I'll pay," said Sango, scanning the table for her purse.  
"But, it's my turn," said Miroku.  
"Really, Miroku, I don't mind," said Sango.  
"Neither do I!" said Kagome loudly.  
"Kagome, you paid last time."  
"And I'll pay again!"  
"No, I'm paying."  
"Miroku! You didn't eat!"  
"It's still my turn!"  
"Ahem," said the waiter. The trio stopped bickering and made a mad dash for cash. Kagome pulled out lip-gloss, Sango was still looking for her purse, and Miroku whipped out a Visa check card from his wallet. The waiter took it, and the meal was paid for.  
"I won," said Miroku. Sango smiled, then ducked under the table.  
"Aha!" she said. "Here's my purse. Thanks Miroku." She raced to her car. Kagome thanked him, too, and left. Miroku watched them leave, and put his wallet away. As he exited the double doors of the YÅ«etsu restaurant, another man walked in, and bumped him. They looked at each other, and experienced the ever-familiar feeling of déjà vu. They stared at each other for a while, and then went their separate ways. 


	4. Flowers on the Wall

Chapter 4: Flowers on the Wall

Author's notes: It's been a while since I updated, but I'm back now, so enjoy.

"Higurashi, there you are!" said Hojo. "I'd like to congratulate you on your session with your new client. It looked like it went well."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Bishonen," said Kagome, recalling the incident in which Inuyasha had walked out with her coffee.

"Anyway, I just came to tell you that your next session will be on Monday, March thirteenth," he said.

"Oh," she said. "What a... great way to start next week!"

"That's the spirit, Higurashi!" he said over his shoulder as he walked away to make small talk with the assistant director. She sighed, and opened her office door to find her favorite 15-year-old intern waiting for her.

"Miss Kagome!" said Shippo, pulling out her chair. He had his long red hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a crisply ironed white shirt with perfectly creased black pants and a matching tie, which contrasted sharply with his emerald green eyes. Did you just come back from lunch?" he asked.

"Hai," she said, hanging her blazer on the back of her chair before seating herself. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out a large stack of papers. After setting them on the table, she turned on the radio. "I brought you some pocky," she said, pulling the candy out of her purse and handing it to him.

"Arigatou, Miss Kagome," he said, eagerly taking the pocky, which was strawberry flavor.

"Shippo," she said, "You don't have to call me 'Miss Kagome.' Just 'Kagome' works fine."

"And here's a hit from the Statler Brothers," said the radio. "Flowers on the Wall! Only on 93-point-five!"

"Right," said Shippo.

_I keep hearing your concern about my happiness,_

_Well all the thought you're giving me is conscience I guess._

_If I were walking in his shoes, I wouldn't worry none,_

_But you've no need to worry about me; I'm having lots of fun._

"Miss- I mean, Kagome?" said Shippo.

_Counting flowers on the wall, that don't bother me at all,_

_Playing solitaire till dawn, with a deck of fifty-one,_

_Smoking cigarettes and watching Captain Kangaroo, _

_Now don't tell me I've nothing to do._

"Yes, Shippo?" she answered.

_Last night I dressed in tails pretending I was on the town._

_As long as I can dream, it's hard to slow the swinger down._

_So please don't give a thought to me, I'm really doing fine,_

_You can always find me here and having quite a time._

"Why does it smell like dog in here?" he asked.

_Counting flowers on the wall, that don't bother me at all,_

_Playing solitaire till dawn, with a deck of fifty-one,_

_Smoking cigarettes and watching Captain Kangaroo, _

_Now don't tell me I've nothing to do._

"What?" she said, sniffing. "A dog?"

_It's good to see you, I must go, I know I look a fright._

_Anyway, my eyes are not accustomed to this light._

_And my shoes are not accustomed to this hard concrete,_

_So I must go back to my room and make my day complete._

"And... demon."

"Demon?" asked Kagome. "Why would there be a demon here?"

_Counting flowers on the wall, that don't bother me at all,_

_Playing solitaire till dawn, with a deck of fifty-one,_

_Smoking cigarettes and watching Captain Kangaroo, _

_Now don't tell me I've nothing to do._

"I don't know, but I do know that you never let men in here." Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!"

"I've heard that name before," said Shippo. "It's annoyingly familiar."

"Join the club."


End file.
